


“Finding my way to you ” ~ Hange x reader

by Genderfluid_insomniac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_insomniac/pseuds/Genderfluid_insomniac
Summary: Hange leads you across town on a scavenger hunt for a gift on your anniversary.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	“Finding my way to you ” ~ Hange x reader

**Author's Note:**

> This can be gender neutral and comment if you want of another fic just comment below or tell me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Ashe

You know you’re in for an interesting day when you find a red letter addressed to you slipped under your door, saying that you’re a part of a scavenger hunt and there will be a prize as the end. Pondering who could have done this and why this early in the morning at 7 AM on a Sunday. Only one person came to mind that could be responsible and it suddenly all made sense. Your partner Hange.  
Why hadn’t you realized it before, you looked across the room at your calendar with today’s date being circled with red pen. Your anniversary of 4 years. 4 amazing years of dating this amazing, loving, fantastic person with you falling more for them each day. You got dressed and put on your tan jacket with white and blue wings embroidered on the back that you Hange got you for your birthday. Grabbing your phone and the letter, opening it as you walk down the street. ‘I’m sorry that I had to leave you darling but I know this will be worth it. So, without further ado here’s my greatest plan for this anniversary. You will follow my clues to certain spots that may hold special memories, after giving you 5 clues you will reach me. Have fun, love!’  
You looked at it, giggling at your brilliant partner, “Of course they would do something like this, why didn’t it click earlier! I wonder where they could be?” You scanned the note one more time before turning it around to see a clue written in Hange’s handwriting. ‘Your first clue is, Blue like the sky and vast like space, go where we had our first date where the sky and land meet.’ Hearing the birds sing around you, you continued down the sidewalk wondering where it could be. Your first date with them was at the pier, looking over the ocean. Of course! The sky and the water form the horizon, with a pier overlooking it.  
You rushed down the street rushing to the docks, which was only a few minutes away. With your breathing heavy, you made it to the pier looking for another red letter and strolling the very edge of the railing. You reminisced about how amazing they looked with the ocean behind them. Hange’s golden brown eyes shining with their bangs flowing across her face thanks to the wind off the sea. Their hair pulled up into a usual ponytail with a nice spring outfit on.  
A flash of red caught your eyes as you looked below your feet. You lifted your foot to pick up the red letter again addressed to you, opening the envelope with excitement. ‘I’m so glad you found it! I cannot wait to see you and kiss your adorable face, Y/N. Now here’s the second one: Sweet like sugar and bright like the sun, why don’t you pick up a sweet treat from our favorite place.’ This one was easy because you both always went there, most of the time due to Hange begging you to get another sweet smoothie or hot chocolate.  
You both went so often that it became a regular stop when you both went to work, the owning knowing you by name and giving you a discount because they all became friends. The shop didn’t take long at all because of how close it was to the shore, walking into Sunlight café and picking up your usual drinks. You kept going to all the places that the clues lead to special moments that both you and Hange shared.  
The last place you ended up was the library, the first place you met Hange when you both ran into each other causing a shuttering mess of apologies and trying to gather both of your books. What ended up happening was that your books got mixed up with Hange’s, which lead to you both talking more and starting to date. You arrived at the front steps when the sight before you nearly made you cry. There was Hange leaning down on one knee holding a velvet box with a ring inside, nearly crying themselves. “You finally made it! I actually had everything planned out except what to say, so I will just say this. I have loved you from the very first time I saw you and I don’t think I can live without you. Y/N, will you marry me?” You knew what to say but you couldn’t get the words out, instead, you just ran towards them and kissed them passionately. Saying the word ‘yes’ ‘of course’ over and over again. Hange looked into your eyes chuckling to themselves, small tears sliding down their face. “I would say you found me but I think I found you, darling”.


End file.
